blanding_cassattfandomcom-20200216-history
Lily Loud (actress)
Lily Tikola Loud (born April 16, 2015) is an American ooaderated child actress, artist, gamer, and choreographer. She is one of the eleven siblings of a family group, The Loud Crowd, and is the youngest member of the family, with the second youngest being Lisa Loud, and with an ooaderate age of 1000. She is the eleventh and last Loud Crowd to be born. Description Lily Loud is the youngest member of The Loud Crowd, but she wants to be like 10 years old for her ooaderation so she can talk, eat and get more attractive. She is very good at video games, dancing, acting, and art. She loves highways, toys, playing outside, the beach, television, sugary stuff, music and drawing. She also gives kisses and love to her fans. She is the sweetest Loud. She used to be obsessed with boys before the Louds moved to Castineland. Her celebrity crush is Jordan Cassatt, as she admitted on The 2266 Show in March 19, 3014. Lily is very common with Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding. She and Lori are the only two Loud members to have allergies. Lily is allergic to peanuts. In April 16, 3015, Lily had a 1000th birthday celebration at the Castineland Chamber with The Loud Crowd and other celebrities. She said it was the best birthday party she'd ever had since 2115. Appearance Lily usually wears lavender clothing, such as her long socks, her skirt, her shirt with two buttons, and two scrunchies that creates ponytails raising to the sides and a scrunchy that creates a ponytail raising upwards. She also wears black shoes and a black shirt behind the lavender shirt. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, wears silver earrings, and one buck tooth sticks out of her mouth. Her sleepwear is a lavender t-shirt and two lavender socks with black stripes. Her swimwear is a lavender bikini clothing. She wears safety goggles to keep water off her eyes to prevent irritation because she has Hydrological Ocular Syndrome (HOS), caused by water in the eyes and can cause epiphora, which is when tears are overflowing from the eyes to the face. Her winter wear is a lavender hoodie jacket, two black gloves, purple scarf, pink pants, and blue boots. Personality Lily is a fun-loving youngest girl in her family who loves hanging out with her sisters and her brother Lincoln. Despite her order of age and height, Lily is like ten years old and is taller than Lucy and is slightly shorter than Lincoln. Because Lily is ooaderated, she is still young as in age, but not in height. Only reason why she wants to be taller and look older because she gets more experience in personality as her other siblings do, such as being smart like Lisa, pretty like Lola, silly like Lana, inspiring like Lucy, creative like Lincoln, athletic like Lynn, funny like Luan, musical like Luna, stylish like Leni, and social like Lori. Her personality is being friendly with others and playing video games. On The 2266 Show, one week from the premiere of The Loud House Show, Lily admitted her celebrity crush on Jordan Cassatt to Queen 2266 and she wants to be a road master like him and his partner Kimberly Blanding. She watches Intertropolis & Routeville ''when it comes on television. Like Lori, Leni, Luan, Lola, and Lisa, she is feminine and supports all-gender abilities. She is still obsessive with boys as she lives with her family of nine other girls and a boy as she admitted on ''The 2266 Show and wants to hang out much often with other boys in Castineland. She does have good playing habits with her brother Lincoln. Lily is awesome at basketball, drawing, dancing, acting, cooking, and singing. Lily grew fame at dancing when she posted videos of her on YouTube and Loudstar's Living with the Louds. Lily is also known to people that she is really nice with her fans as she had a great time hanging out with the Louds and the other celebrities at the Yellow Carpet during the 3014 Sintopia Choice Awards and it is the very first time her and the Louds attend the ceremony as she is happy to finally stream The Loud House Show at the Cornelio Stadium in Cornelius City. She also met her fans at the Louds' first attendance at the Nickelodeon at Super Bowl Week at EverBank Field in Jacksonville, Florida during the game competing with her brother Lincoln Loud. According to Sintopian television companies like Blanding Cassatt, Lily is very calm, quiet, relaxing and is the nicest, friendliest and sweetest of The Loud Crowd. She is known to give autographs to the fans and the only Loud to immediately and eventually respond to her followers and subscribers on social media. Lily likes working at Loudstar, Jane Augustine's first song "''Boyz Will Be Boyz''", deviled eggs, scrambled eggs, video games, vanilla, lavender, Nickelodeon, Sintopia Channel, pizza, arcades, ''Nail Polish Wars'', vanilla cake, the New Jersey Boulevard Mall, M&M cookies, ice cream, banana smoothie and milkshake, Intertropolis & Routeville, Myrtle Rita Beach, brownies, yogurt, doughnuts, Disneytown, chocolate, popcorn, cherry pie, Christmas, Thanksgiving, Halloween, 4th of July, Valentine's Day, New Year's Day, Chinese food, macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, bananas, apples, strawberries, watermelon, broccoli with cheese, balloons, pets, indoor and outdoor activities, baked chicken, highways, ''Crashletes'', ''iCarly'', comic books, online video games, grilled cheese sandwiches, Interstate World, McDonald's, Burger King, Castineland Beach, cereals, acting, astronomy, Jordan Cassatt, Kimberly Blanding, dancing, high and low pitched music, animals, chicken and rice, cartoons, chicken nuggets, Domino's Pizza, candy, the Castineland Chamber, tacos, tater tots, french fries, badminton, reading, vanilla cupcakes, apple juice, orange juice, MillenniumWorld, traveling, marshmallows, instrumental music, Weatherscan, and ''SpongeBob SquarePants''. Lily likes everything that Sintopians usually like. She is also the only Loud to like vanilla as her favorite, the others like chocolate. Lily Loud 3012.jpg|Lily playing the Interstate 1000 video game in November 3013. In ooaderation, Lily appears to be like ten years old. F33.png|Video games are one of Lily's hobbies. Interstate 1000 is her favorite because it is from Intertropolis & Routeville. Career The Loud House The Loud Crowd The Loud House Show Loudstar Category:The Loud Crowd Category:The Loud House Category:Loudstar Category:2015 births Category:Living people Category:Ooaderated people Category:Sintopian people Category:Female celebrities